1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a user interface and, according to one particular implementation, a control or widget.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to user interfaces, a control (or widget) is an interface element that a computer user interacts with, such as a window or a text box. In some cases, a control (such as a virtual button) may have a similar function and appearance to a physical counterpart of that control.